


The Elephant in the Room (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: All my podfic [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hockey Media, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, brief discussion of DV in the end notes, in the world, not happening to any of the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Steve Dangle talks about the (itty bitty) elephant in the room.Written by twhirlpool, Jan 2019.Podfic read by ToughPaperRound





	The Elephant in the Room (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Elephant in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501027) by [twhirlpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhirlpool/pseuds/twhirlpool). 



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share, then please do reblog this Tumblr post, [@GaribaldiFigRoll](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/182553188445/the-elephant-in-the-room-toughpaperround-check/)
> 
> If you are the author twhirlpool and you object in any way, please comment here or DM me on Tumblr?
> 
> Cheers


End file.
